I couldn't be any prouder
by May-Rene
Summary: Maddie discovers Danny's secret
1. 1 Who He Is

"_Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into friend."_

_-Martin Luther King, Jr._

_Where is it? I could have sworn I put the new intangibility spray in here. _

Maddie pulled open another draw in the specter speeder and furiously searched through it, pulling every single item out when just rummaging proved fruitless. _ It's not like it could have disappeared. _She hastily threw all the little doodads back into the compartment, slammed it shut, and scanned the inside of the metal ship. There was now no place Maddie hadn't gone through in the vehicle. Shaking her head she step out of it and sighed._ Jack's waiting and I don't have time to tear the lab apart... but I can't just leave without it. We've missed the last six invention symposiums and Jack made such a ruckus about our new 'ultra cool give-ghosts-a-taste-of-their-own-medicine break through'. _Biting her lip and contemplating what to do the auburn haired scientist suddenly spotted a messy corner of the lab where she remembered seeing the little bottle at some point. _Well it can't hurt to take a look there and if I still can't find it then I can take the gloves. They aren't done but better to present something as opposed to nothing and the idea is sure to blow everybody away. S_he made her way over to the cluttered space and smiled when her eyes locked onto a familiar glass bottle filled with translucent lavender liquid sitting innocently on a large desk. A gloved hand reached for the glass and stopped. Faint talking was coming from the portal. Quickly Maddie Fenton grabbed the intangibility serum and hopped behind the desk.

"-don't see what the big deal is Sam."

…. there was a pause and the voice got louder.

"But the poster _didn't _get damaged much less destroyed."

…. That sounded like Danny's voice, but it was slightly off. _Phantom _Maddie realized.

"No, the _point_ is Ineed this extra credit bad and since clockwork was willing to help I figured I could take advantage of that."

…. Maddie didn't have time to get into a fight with him; she and Jack needed to get going before they were late. It would be faster to let him go. Much as she hated admitting it, Phantom didn't go out of his way to cause trouble so leaving him free to roam the town for a few hours wouldn't cause any harm.

"I was willing to take that risk! Do you have any idea how many points this is worth? Lancer might have been joking when he said it, but he did promise to bump up the grade of who ever could bring him a personally signed Shakespeare play by _two letters._ That turns my C to an A." He passed through the portal and touched down on the floor holding onto a rolled up piece of poster board and a small stack of papers loosely strung together.

…. _Lancer? As in Mr. Lancer? And what project? What the hack is he talking about?_

"No, I don't know how I'm going to explain where I got it from but that's not important." Phantom's face light up in absolute delight. "My parents are going to be _so_ excited when I bring home my report card. Sam I can see it now: 'Oh Danny, we're so proud of you. Your first A in English! As a reward we've decided to extend your curfew.'"

Now that he was on the other side Maddie could hear the other voice. The phone (_where do he get a cellphone?_) must have been on speaker. "_Danny, they are not going to do something like that just cause of one A... Get your head out of the clouds and bring over the play I want to take a look at it. Which one did you get anyway?"_

That was definitely Sam Manson's voice. Phantom got this smug look as he started walking. "I got Othello. That's Lancer's favorite. Man can you imagine the look on his face?" A white halo sparked to life around him and divided in two, one gliding waist up the other falling past his feet. "It's going to be priceless. He'll probably be sputtering, owl eyed, and slack jawed." The now raven haired teen laughed. "I need to bring a camera and have you or Tucker take a picture." From her position behind the desk Maddie seemed to be doing an impressive imitation of the expression was Danny was describing to his friend as she stared in disbelief. "Hey, do you mind if I take a quick shower before I come over? You wouldn't _believe_ what I had to go through to get this stupid thing." Her son walked up the stairs into the kitchen, the talking faded out as her mind somewhat shut down. She numbly followed after she was sure that there was enough distance between the two of them for him not to notice her presence. Maddie watched Danny go up the stairs and down the hall. A door shut and several minutes later the sound of water from a shower filled the empty house.

"Mads did you find it!" Jack yelled from outside hoping his wife would hear him. With the living room window open she did and it jolted her out of the state she had been stuck in. While the mother in her wanted to march up to Danny and interrogate him, the rational side told her that was a bad idea. Quietly, she left the house and walked to the RV. "Found it honey." Looking at Jack, memories of shooting at Amity Park's hero, threatening to tear Phantom apart with Danny around, and insulting as well as accusing the ghost surfaced. Teal hands reached for the safety belt. ***click*** Her baby would open up and tell her when he was ready, when he felt he could. "I'm ready." In the mean time she would just have to slowly (so as not to arose suspicion from Danny) change her and Jack's behavior regarding Phantom, that way he would be comfortable when the time came. "Alright Maddie, we have people to blow away!" Jack floored the gas pedal and the RV jerked to life.

Scenery flew by as Maddie smiled and her eyes lit up in humor and relief. Danny, who had always been so embarrassed by their profession, was now a ghost hunter himself. And from the number of times she had arrived at the scene only in time to witness Phantom capping the Fenton thermos and flying off, he was pretty good. She had been worried; breaking curfew almost every night, coming home battered and bruised, the bad grades, bags under his eyes, almost unhealthy leanness. It had occurred to her that maybe he was doing drugs or getting involved with gangs or something equally as dangerous and unhealthy. Granted ghost hunting wasn't terribly safe, but now that she knew, Danny was going to have another person watching his back, whether he knew it or not. He deserved it. Instead of being irresponsible like she had assumed, her son was putting himself on the line and protecting his home, his family. Handling the stronger ghosts that would have bested her and Jack (probably in an attempt to keep them safe). He did this all in addition to trying to balance his grades and from what she had heard in the basement, Danny was doing anything he could to make the two of them happy in that regard. Her son was a teenager; that meant he needed space to find out who he was and spread his wings. Maddie's little boy was excelling at both and clearly knew who he was and wanted to be so who was she to get in his way?

She glanced at the mirror to her right and saw a black and white blur flying through the air towards Sam's binder tucked under one arm and grin plastered on his face like he didn't have a care in the world. Danny Fenton/Phantom. This was her Danny now; a fine young man who stood his ground and faced the world head on like a true hero. A single tear rolled down her face.

_I couldn't be any prouder. _

_XxxXxXxXxXx (next day)_

Birds chirped as Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked to school.

"You have the Poster Sam?"

"Yep, You have the manuscript Danny?"

"Of course, how about you Tuck, you have the camera?"

"Don't you know it! I can't wait to see Lancer's face. I still can't believe you actually used clockwork's tower to go back in time and get Shakespeare himself to give you a copy of Othello."

"Well the reward was just so tempting."

The three of them got to school and went to first period English and waited for their turn to present.

"Alright Ms. Manson, it's your groups turn."

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

"And that concludes our presentation."

"Very well done, Even I didn't know all of that. You three may return to your seats now." Mr Lancer smiled at them

"Um... Mr. Lancer?"

"Yes Mr. Fenton?"

"We have one more thing we wanted to present to your specifically." He looked at Tucker who had the camera discretely behind his back and Danny nodded his head. Tucker started filming. It followed Danny to his seat as he got a small stack of paper neatly strung together and up to the front where he held out the pile to his confused teacher.

"Mr. Fenton?" Lancer raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't understand. There is nothing else that was required of this project."

"Don't worry Mr. Lancer, this is the extra credit." He smiled.

"Extra credit?" Taking the papers he gazed at the cover page curiously as the word 'Othello' stared up at him. Letting his eyes scan the paper they immediately stopped at the bottom. There in the bottom right hand comer. His breathing hitched as Shakespeare neat in a messy way was scrawled on the paper. "Mr. Fenton?" he asked.

The teen in question just gave him an innocent look. "You said that anyone who can get you an authentic Shakespeare written play signed by the bard himself would get extra credit. Two letter grades worth. Well, here it is." Mr. Lancer's eyes bulged.

"B-but, where, how, who... you-" he flipped through some of the pages and noticed the texture of the paper. The old fashioned handwriting and off color ink. His jaw dropped. _I think this is really real._ "Where did you find this? How did you get it? Who did you get it from?"

"Oh I kinda just stumbled upon it."

"Just stumbled upon it?"

"Um, yeah." Tucker was snickering as he continued to roll and the rest of the class was staring in disbelief as well. Finally collecting himself enough, "Well this certainly seems to be an authentic copy so I will hold true to my word. Your grade will be raised Mr. Fenton."

_xXxXxXxXxXx (next report card) _

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Maddie came up from the basement and hugged her son. "Welcome home sweety. Your father and I were just working on the Fenton Thermos 2.0."

"2.0?"

"Yep, there's not much difference, but the new thermos has a stronger ectoproofing and more sound metal. It can hold stronger ghosts or an increased amount of regular level ghosts. It's also more sturdy so if your father gets a little clumsy and drops it, the thermos won't release the ghosts already in it." Maddie smiled knowingly at her son. He could be such a klutz at times and she was positive that at some point he probably had an experience like that. The excitement in his eyes just strengthened that belief. "Really?" She nodded.

"Now, what were you so excited about before?"

"Oh, I just wanted to show you guys my report card." he shrugged trying not to seem so enthusiastic. "Here."

Opening the paper, Maddie smiled.

English 10 A

Chemistry B-

US History II B

Gym A-

Spanish A-

Geometry B-

Creative Writing A

Advanced Art A+

No C's this time. This was a terrific improvement from last time. "You know what Danny? This is such an improvement that you deserve a reward. How about instead of a 10 O' Clock curfew, we make let's say... 11. How does that sound?" Danny had stars in his eyes and he tackled his mom. "Yes! You are the best mom ever! Thanks." And with that he started dashing up the steps. "Danny." He stopped. "Since you're allowed to stay out later, there is an increased possibility of running into ghosts because they prefer the night. As such when we're finished with the new thermos I expect you to carry it with you at all times. It's for safety so no arguing. Do you understand?"

"Don't worry Mom, I promise I'll keep it on me at all times." And with that he ran to his room, no doubt to tell Sam and Tucker the good news.

A/N: So what did everyone think? I'm not gonna lie, some of this feels a little... I don't know... sappy? I was busy during PhannieMay and I wanted to still contribute, the is the tenth year anniversary after all. I was going for transformation at first but now, this really feels like the Mother's day one. I believe that this can stand as a one shot but I kinda feel like making a second chapter, not sure if I will. *sighs* Summer is going by so fast. I'm gonna be a senior in high school and then I'll have to start collage. Man I need to get my act together. As always; Reviews are most definitely welcome so please leave a comment. Even one word is much appreciated and one word only takes a few seconds so leave one.

PS- does this feel like it cuts off or ends abruptly, if so I'll try to add more and leave it at a smoother point.


	2. 2 When the Mist Clears

Chapter 2- When the Mist Clears

"_There are people you can pass that, to you, are just a face in a crowd; then you meet them and suddenly... that other face in the crowd becomes clear." -Matt Wilson_

There are sayings that everyone hears at least once in their life. Expressions that are handed down from generation to generation and have found a common place in everyday life. The truth of such sayings doesn't always hit you until it _really_ hits you. For Madeleine Fenton that statement was 'hind sight is 20/20'.

The next few months following the symposium were eyes opening for her. With Phantom no longer wearing the discriminating label of 'ghost' the young scientist really looked at him and saw things that she, in her blind hatred, had previously missed. The most glaringly obvious were the physical similarities. Besides the hair and eye color difference, Danny and Phantom were identical. Height, build, hair style, facial structure. If you could get rid of the unnatural glow temporarily and stuck the two side by side they would pass as identical twins. Phantom's banter with the other apparitions was another thing she noticed soon after watching him fight. He always had a witty come back ready and waiting whenever he engaged an opponent, the same kind of jokes Danny had been telling his whole life.

Phantom however wasn't the only one under closer observation; Maddie paid his human side almost as much attention as his ghost side and now little pieces added up. The before school physical this year showed that Danny's body temperature was 93, a degree lower than last year and two degrees lower than the year before that. His heart rate and blood pressure were also slightly lower than the previous year and she figured that the two halve weren't done fully integrating with one another. After his teen years the two halves would likely be stabilized completely and his vitals wouldn't change anymore.

In some areas though Danny was way above average. His senses were one place, though she wasn't sure his being part ghost had much to do with that. Any well seasoned warrior's eyes and ears naturally picked up alertness after countless battles and Maddie honestly couldn't understand how one's sense of smell and taste could improve from being half dead. If anything, she would have assumed those senses would dull. Phantom also had incredible physical strength and Maddie had discretely tested how much transferred over to Danny. To do so she had lined up four boxes on the kitchen table and asked Danny if he could be a dear and bring them down to the lab for her. To her son they looked like regular boxes filled with old inventions and scrap parts, nothing out of the ordinary in their household, but the bottom of each box contained weights. Box 1 weighed about 100lbs, and each box after that had 100lbs more added to it so the last box weighed 400lbs. For boxes 1 to 3 Danny seemed perfectly fine. It wasn't until box 4 that he struggled a bit, but even then he had still managed to carry it all the way downstairs.

What intrigued her more than anything was his healing rate. She could think of several particularly nasty fights that had left Phantom more than a little worse for wear with the wounds transferring to his human side. Maddie remembered his latest fight against Skulker; Danny had been fighting a bad cold and the result was a brutal smack down against a normally not so tough ghost. She was positive he had dragged himself through the door with several broken ribs and a fracture in his left leg if the half floating when he thought no one was looking gave any indication. The next morning when she went by his room and looked in she saw him running around like usual trying to get ready for school appearing just a bit stiff and sore. It gave Maddie great comfort to know that her baby could take quite a beating and simply sleep it off, he seemed to be in no danger of permanent injury or death and that could not have been a bigger relief.

Of course Maddie wasn't the only one to have more peace of mind these days, Phantom was obviously glad that she wasn't shooting at him anymore. She could still remember their first run in after the discovery.

**Flashback- Two and a half months ago-**

Maddie whistled as she walked home from the grocery store enjoying the beautiful weather amity park was having before the hot sticky summer arrived. The period of baby bear just right temperatures was short, so why drive on a day like today and waste a chance to enjoy a lovely Saturday morning stroll? She made it a block before her ghost detector started beeping and the pleasant mood she had instantly vanished. Maddie looked down at the faint dot on the screen and decided to investigate. Setting her groceries in alley where no one was likely to disturb them she followed the digital directions to where the ghost was; a new store named _Gift Box Emporium_. The store was so new that it still hadn't been set up and for the most part it was boxes and shelves. Maddie broke in through a window shortly before the detector gave a small beep and a second, much brighter and larger dot appeared.

"Oh God, not you _again_! How many times have I throw you into the ghost zone because I have seriously lost count."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he stopped and paused. "and it had been 873 times."

"..."

"..." 

"Why have you been counting?"

"So that I may repay you exactly that many times one day!" *face palm*

"Look can we just get this over with? I'd like one Saturday I can _enjoy_ this month."

"You can enjoy your doom at the hands of-" a blue beam of light cut him off as he was sucked inside the Fenton thermos 2.0. Phantom caped the thermos and paused, looking like he was thinking about something. "Well since he's the only one in here..." he tossed the canister in the air a few times before retracting his hand and letting it fall the the ground with a clang. Nothing. Silence. "Awesome! It really does have sturdier metal!"

"That must be our new thermos." Maddie said stepping out of the shadows to show herself. Phantom's first thought was to leave, but he faltered a bit seeing that Maddie was unarmed, something he never saw unless he was in his human form and decided to see how this meeting would pan out.

"I uh... I didn't steal it."

She smiled at him, "I believe you. My Danny probably didn't want to carry it everywhere and just left it somewhere. I assume you found it and picked it up intending to put it to better use."

Phantom got a pouty look on his face. "He wouldn't do that. He's responsible and really appreciates the inventions you give him and-" he stopped realizing that he had no other explanation he could give Maddie beside the one she had come up with without giving something away. "I mean, I'm sure he honestly just forgot it and it was completely unintentional."

She got an amused look at his response. "I bet."

"So... why are you here?" Phantom asked timidly. "Not that there's anything wrong with you being here!" he added quickly.

"If you must know I was headed home when my ghost detector went off and I decided to investigate. I _am _a ghost hunter, do you find it odd that I would show up when a ghost does?"

"No, it's just that there are plenty of other times when ghosts show up and you don't come charging in." Phantom pointed out.

"I come more often than you think. The problem is I arrive right after you've finished and there isn't anything left for me to do." Maddie looked him over. "What about you? It's a beautiful Saturday, I'm sure you have better things to do than look for fights."

Phantom glared at Maddie. "I don't go 'looking' for fights. You think I enjoy chasing pests like the box ghost around all day or going up against some of those stronger ghosts and getting my ass kicked? I'll tell you I don't, it hurts and it's embarrassing. Plus I take the blame when anything gets damaged because no one ever bothers to think that if I _didn't _show up and put an end to the other guy, that the collateral would be even worse!"

Maddie crossed her arms. "Did _you_ ever consider that people blame you because you _are _at fault, even if only partially? I've seen you fight; it's sloppy and leaves much to be desired. As a ninth degree black belt I cringe at a lot of the moves you make. If you took the time to learn to fight cleaner there'd be less damage to both you and your surroundings." Phantom snorted and floated down to the ground a lot less leery of Maddie.

"Never thought I'd see the day you started lecturing me." _Or ghost me rather._ "What happened to shoot first, ask questions later? Not that I mind you not trying to put a hole through me."

"You aren't doing anything obtrusive and I'm not in the mood to go picking fights. I have a family and I plan on spending this Saturday with them since I've been busy. We haven't done anything together in a while so I thought it would be nice to go to the park and play some board games, maybe swim in the river or throw a frisbee around."

"You sure you can get everybody to go?"

"Oh yes I'm quite positive." At Phantom's doubtful look, "I can drag Danny and Jazz if I have to, but I'm going to make sure we make some memories-" Maddie's phone started ringing. She pulled it out her jump suit (which now included it after the whole Dalv fiasco) and looked at the ID. _Jack_. "That would be my partner in crime, I'll see you around Phantom. Stay out of trouble." With that she turned her back and walked to the window she had come through and climbed out.

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

Maddie hung up the phone and continued walking home with groceries in arm. _I wonder if that'll get Danny to ask me for lessons? If not I can probably think of some other excuse for forcing karate on him. He'll thank me in the end, I know he will. I hope he got the hint and came straight home because I _will _drag him if I have to._ She rounded to the corner and smiled as her home into view. The young scientist walked up the front steps and opened the door. She went to the kitchen and set the groceries on the table before starting to put them away in the proper cabinets. When Maddie was done she checked to see where everyone was and gather the family in the living room for a shot discussion. "Being that it's such a beautiful Saturday I thought we could all go to the park and have a family day. I hope none of you have any objections."

"I think it's a wonderful idea mom, doing something family oriented that isn't related to ghosts." Jazz said from her spot on the couch. Maddie looked at Danny next.

"No complaints. It sounds like fun."

"Good! Jack can help me pack the food. Danny, you and Jazz can get some board games, towels, and a blanket, frisbee and ball. Everybody also needs to grab a bathing suits and feel free to take anything else you think you'd use. I'd like to leave in twenty to thirty minutes."

While in the kitchen with Jack, Maddie decided it would be good to share what had transpired earlier. "I was talking to Phantom today." She said opening a loaf of bread and spreading the slices out.

"What'd you manage to get out of him? Anything useful?" Jack said walking to the refrigerator and opening it.

"What?"

"When you interrogated him, did you find out any useful information?" He clarified searching for mayonnaise and some meat for the sandwiches.

"Jack I didn't interrogate Phantom, I ran into him coming home from the store and we had a simple chat. No force or any unpleasantries." Now Jack was the one who didn't understand as he came back to the table and set down the mayo, lettuce, tomato, ham, turkey, and cheese.

"You just talked? Like small talk talk?" She nodded opening the jar and reaching for a knife to spread the mayo with. "Why? He's an evil ghost, what could you get from talking to him?" Jack took the now mayo-ed bread from Maddie and put two pieces of lettuce on before adding a healthy hunk of ham.

"I don't think he's evil honey, he doesn't go out of his way to cause trouble and we've been observing him for over two years. I'll take turkey instead of ham," she handed him two more slices of bread. "We both know how powerful he is, if he meant to cause harm he would have done so already. I know all our other research says that ghosts are unintelligent, obsessive beings that only cause harm and destruction but there are always exceptions to the rules. I really think Phantom is an exception here."

Jack put a finishing tomato slice on before putting Maddie's sandwich aside and cutting more ham for the next one. "I know he doesn't go out of his way to brother people but he's always fighting and damaging things. Besides Maddie, what about when he robbed those banks or took the mayor hostage or how about when he shot at us? He's dangerous and still a ghost at heart. I don't trust him." She handed him the bread and he handed her the turkey.

"Maybe you're right, but you have to admit he's different. He is intelligent, when he fights he thinks of strategies and if they don't work he evolves his fighting to make them work." She stacked two turkey slices on the lettuce and tomato while jack arranged the ham on the wheat in front of him. "And there's two sides to every story, maybe those black spots aren't as black as they seem." Jack seemed ready to object and Maddie added, "They might be evil acts like everyone assumes but sometimes people are framed." She put Jazz's sandwich on the plate with the others and got up to grab a picnic basket. "We don't know and can only speculate. I'm just asking that you not shoot at Phantom simply because you see him. If he appears to be causing trouble," she sat down with the woven basket "and I mean real trouble Jack, then discourage him, but promise me you won't blindly fire away because he's a ghost. We might learn from him because he's different. I talked to him about his fights today, but if there's a next time I can ask about other ghost who _are _a problem. Can you do that for me Jack?"

He smiled at his wife lovingly and open the basket lid to put the sandwich plate inside. "Maddie, you know I love you and I trust your judgment. You're brilliant and sometimes you're way ahead of everyone else in your thinking. I know for a fact that you can see things in others that nobody else sees- that's why you chose me even with all my faults. If you think this is best and you seriously believe that Phantom isn't just some evil ghost... then I'm willing to give him a second looking at and not shoot on sight." He stuffed a bag of lays chips that were on the table in the basket as well and closed the lid.

"Oh Jack..."

"Now, we just need some juice and we'll be set."

"I'll take this out to the car. Why don't you fill the cooler bag while I'm doing that? And pack some water to please." Maddie said pushing her chair in.

"Can do!"

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

Danny and Jazz were stowing their assigned items in the back and talking when Maddie silently came out. She paused to hear what her kids were saying.

"She didn't shoot at you at all?"

"Nope. We just talked. It was nice, she seemed to be in a good mood. Mom said I wasn't doing anything and that she saw no reason to pick a fight."

"That's wonderful Danny. Maybe she's finally coming around and won't attack anymore." _So Jazz knows. I wonder if Danny told her or if she figured it out on her own... or if he was careless and she just saw._

"Thanks Jazz, I'm hoping so to. If Dad starts showing more acceptance I might even tell them. Not right away of course, I still want to Mom and Dad to accept Phantom on there own, not just because he's there sort of son before I say anything. But today was definitely a start."

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm really glad we're going to the park. This is the first thing in a while that we're doing as a family that doesn't involve ghosts."

"I know, I'm tempted to ask what the occasion is." At this Jazz giggled.

"I don't think there's any special reason Danny. Mom just wants to enjoy us while we're still around."

"I think Mom's having one of her my-kids-are-growing-up-so-fast-and-I-don't-want-them-to moments." At this Maddie laughed, startling the two. "Uh... hi Mom, when did you come out?"

"Just in time to here that last remark." Danny and Jazz relaxed instantly. "Honestly is that what you kids think?" She got a wistful look and sighed. "I suppose you two are growing up fast, pretty soon you'll be leaving the nest and me behind, but I wanted to do this because I just missed this sort of thing. You know, going places and having fun, sharing laughs and making memories. I want you two to be able to look back and have good times to tell _your_ kids about. We've been growing a bit apart lately. Jazz, you're running around getting ready for college. Danny, you're spreading your wings and trying new experiences. Your father and I are still inventing but we've been trying to step it up since we haven't been as involved with the ghost community since we had you two. Times are changing and I want to capture this moment in time while I can." Jazz stared at Maddie.

"Mom that was beautiful. I didn't know you could be so deep."

"I studied philosophy in college to Ja-"

"I got our swim suits Mads! I think we're ready. Did you kids grab everything?" Jack said as he barreled out the door.

"Yes Dad, we're all set."

"Good! Let's get going then!"

The trip to the park turned out surprisingly well with the biggest relief being that no ghosts showed up. The Fentons enjoyed a heated two hour scrabble game with Jazz winning, Maddie coming in second, Danny third, and Jack dad last. (A/N- it is meant to be 'dad' last not 'dead' last.) Afterwards Maddie and Jack played frisbee while Danny and Jazz took a swim in the parks fairly shallow river. Maddie added another thing to her 'things to look into/observe about Danny' list when she hear Jazz give a quiet, surprised "Ah! Danny that's not funny!". Missing Jack's next throw an purpose, she saw her daughter shivering and surrounded by thin layer of ice with Danny laughing to himself when she retrieved the frisbee. When the kids were done with the water (which for Jazz was pretty much after Danny's stunt) everyone ate their sandwiches and talked. The remainder of the time spent at the park had been made productive after a shot conversation between Maddie and Danny.

Maddie raised an eyebrow when her son approached her looking embarrassed. "Uh... Mom, I was just wondering if maybe, you know since I'm out later and I'll probably run into a few ghost every now and then, that you could possibly give me a few hand to hand combat lessons?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh Sweety I'd be happy to, there's no need to be hesitant if you're asking me something like that. You know your father and I would do anything to keep you kids safe. How about we get your sister and father to join us as well; it'll be good for everyone." She give him a smile and pat on the back before going over to the rest of the family.

The rest of there day at the park was spent with Maddie giving everybody the first lessons of Karate. With Jack the effort had been just that- an effort. By the end of the session Maddie was positive he was not marital arts material in any way shape or form and that not even the best of teachers could do anything about it. Danny and Jazz were thankfully different. Apparently Jazz had been teaching herself some basics with online help and was pretty spot on, the lesson had been a review for her. Danny was different from Maddie's other temporary students, more of a cross between. He definitely had grace unlike Jack and moved on his feet like a veteran fighter if you knew enough to look. He flowed through the series of katas* that Maddie had show the group with no effort at all. However unlike Jazz, Danny's grace was not refined and fluid. It was like comparing hip hop dancer to a ballerina, both could dance and held a certain appeal but the ballerina had a smoother elegance where as the hip hop dancer had a fluidity to his moves because he had been forced through them so many times. Most of the time was been spent teaching Danny better control and Jack how to not fall when attempting a high kick.

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

A/N-

Ok first and foremost: Everyone (including me) needs to give a colossal titan huge shout out to Hinote Snidget for this chapter. I really wasn't sure what I wanted to write in chapter 2 and in her review she left some ideas for me and they were all pretty good so anyone who wanted a continuation, this happened a _lot_ faster because of her. That being said; if anyone has any ideas feel free to mention them. I don't bit or flame people for suggestions. I know sometimes readers don't gives suggestions because they think A) the author won't use them B) the author doesn't need them C) the ideas aren't good or D) the reader just doesn't have any. To these thoughts I say a) mention them anyway because the author might actually use the idea and even if the whole idea doesn't work they might use part of the suggestion b) um yeah, everyone gets writers block and sometimes a friendly little suggestion goes a long way c) you are your own worst critic, personally I don't think this story is that good. Are there decent parts that I am kinda proud of? Yes. Are there parts that I can't believe I actually wrote and then let myself include? ***gets a microphone and clears throat* **Oh God yes. d) eh, sometimes you don't have anything you'd like to add.

Next on the agenda- Katas- to any non anime watchers or at least Naruto watchers I'm sorry if this word confused you. Katas are martial art sets. Usually you build on them, so they start out simple with only a few moves and once you master them you add a few more step and them you practice the new with the old till you've got it down and then you add even more. Rinse and repeat.

In other news I found five kittens in my Chincoteague (maybe you've heard of the pony swim) house garage right before school started and my families been trying to get them homes. The two tabby twins got adopted yesterday and the two black and whites are in foster care. About three weeks ago one of my bigger cats was hit by a car and had to be put down so the last kitten of the bunch we're keeping. Senior year is being hectic, I wake up at 5:00am so I can watch Arrow- I highly recommend the show it's amazing- and do my homework. Next week is the hallway decorating contest and 'So we Made it Seniors' is going to win.

If anyone has suggestions feel free to put them in the review box or PM me, pointing out spelling and grammar mistake is also welcomed.

-May Rene


End file.
